


The Holy Trinity: Sharing Room

by enjoyauthor



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoyauthor/pseuds/enjoyauthor
Summary: X1 Room Distribution. More like Seungwoo, Seungyoun and Hangyul sharing a room together then the other members get whatever.





	The Holy Trinity: Sharing Room

**Author's Note:**

> I already make the beginning part of this fanfic before the final episode of Produce X 101. I'm so happy that the holy trinity (seungwoo, seungyoun and hangyul) get to debut together. I'm so excited for their debut. This is a polyamory relationship fanfict. Seungwoo, Seungyoun and Hangyul are in a polyamory relationship. I tried to find a seungwoo/seungyoun/hangyul tag but i can't find it and i don't know how to make a tag. Help me :(  
> Btw, English is not my mother language. I'm sorry if there's a lot of grammatical error in this fic. This fic is not beta-ed. So please bear with me.

To say he was thrilled would be an understatement. Seungyoun was beyond thrilled. He never thought that he will end up in the debut line with his lovers, Hangyul & Seungwoo. A week already pass after the final stage & the announcement of X1 members but the giddy feeling is still there. And today all the members gathered in their new dorm. The place where they will share memories for the next 2 and a half years or more. Seungyoun already making scenarios of the domestic things the members will do in their new dorm. And he is beyond thrilled about the thought of sharing a dorm with his lovers. 

Seungyoun, hangyul and Seungwoo already making an agreement that they will share a room together. Well, it was Seungyoun & hangyul who makes the agreement first. Seungwoo was unsure whether sharing a room with his lovers would be a good idea considering he has two flirty boyfriends who always try to jump on him whenever they have a chance. Don't get him wrong he loves doing a 'particular activities' with his boyfriends but they will share the dorm with underage kids. More than half members of X1 are underage. 

Seungwoo was afraid that the kids will be scarred if they know what their hyungs do behind closed door. But after being the receiving end of his lovers persuasive act (read: fucked stupid by them). They tricked him into having a sleepover in Seungyoun's home saying that they will have a movie marathon without telling him that while watching the movies they will also have a marathon sex with Seungwoo being the receive end. Seungwoo passed out after being fucked several times by his lovers. And when the morning came Seungwoo decided to fuck it and share the room with Hangyul & Seungyoun when they move to their new dorm. Only with 1 condition though, They will only do sexual activities when the kids not around. Wooseok & Yohan excluded. They are adults. Both know what's going on behind closed doors between those Holy Trinity. Wooseok will probably give them an amused stare or whining about missing Jinhyuk. And Yohan, being the panicked gay that he is (he is gay for junho okay. But he still in denial), he will probably protest about losing his sleep and being scarred. 

"Okay Now that we're here. Let share the room. Who want to share a room with who?" Seungwoo asked his members when they're done looking around the dorm. 

"So it will be like Wanna One sunbenim's dorm right? 6 people will share 2 rooms, 3 people each. And the rest will share a big room for 5 people." Minhee asked the oldest. Before Seungwoo answer him Seungyoun beat him to it.

"Yes just like them. But before you say the names you want to share the room with i'm gonna tell you something. Due to debut preparation purpose, i will share one of the small room with Seungwoo hyung & hangyul". He said while smiling with his perfect teeth showing. Immediately a chorus of complaint from the kids echoed through the living room they are currently at. 

"Noooo. I want to share the room with Seungwoo hyung. He is my dad." Dongpyo complained while tugging at Seungwoo's hand. Seungwoo just smile and ruffle his hair.

"And i want to share the room with you hyung. You're the funniest person here." Eunsang said with a pout on his face. Giving Seungyoun a wounded puppy look.

"Eunsang hyung is right. I want to share a room with you too. I need a comedian like you in my daily life." Dohyun surprisingly said making Seungyoun laugh and leaving Hangyul feeling betrayed.

"Yaaah. I thought i'm your favorite hyung. You always follow me like a baby chicken following his mom." Hangyul put his hand on his chest as a dramatic effect while looking at Dohyun like a wounded man. Dohyun then started complaint about Hangyul sleep antics like snoring & talking in his sleep disturbing him from his own beauty sleep. Everyone laugh hearing those MBK boys bantering.  
Eventually Seungwoo stop them before it going too far.

"Okay okay stop. Guys. I already talk to the manager about that and he said that's a good thing considering i need to talk about some debut preparation stuff with the hyung line. So from now on i will share the room with Seungyoun & Hangyul." If he lied about talking to the manager, no one need to know. Well, the hyung line probably can smell the lies. It's a bit embarrassing but also a bold move actually when you think about it. Lovers sharing a room together while being surrounded by others. Seungwoo is a changed man. 

"See. That settle then We, Seungwoo hyung, Seungyoun hyung and i will share a room together. You guys decide who will be your roommates." Hangyul said while looking at the maknae line one by one. Everyone is silent after that thinking about who they want to share the room with until Junho break the silent to ask a question that run through his mind.

"Wait hyung. If you said that you want to share a room together cause it's easier when you guys want to talk about our debut preparation then why don't the five of you share the big room together? That room has five beds for five person." He ask innocently. Seungyoun should have know that it wouldn't be easy to talk about this when the kids don't know about his relationship with Seungwoo & Hangyul. The ones who know about them are the hyungline from U Got It Team & Move Team anyway. Beside Wooseok and Yohan, there are Byungchan who already know about them since he is the one Seungwoo talk to about anything and everything, then there's Kookheon who probably tell Yuvin about it but he's not sure, there's also Jinhyuk who know about them from Wooseok, and last but not least there's Yunseong who surprise him when he suddenly ask him about it saying that he was cool with it. But thanks god when he still thinking about the right way to answer Junho's question Wooseok speak up as if he can read his mind.

"Nah. I don't want to share a room with them they are animals." Wooseok complaint making Seungwoo blushed. Both Hangyul & Seungyoun have a fond look on their face while looking at Seungwoo's blushing cheeks (read: Whipped). On the other hand the maknae line look confuse at what Wooseok just said. With a shrug Wooseok Continue "I don't want to share a big room. That will be to noisy for me. If you guys alright with that i will sleep in the other small room. Whoever want to be my roommates come with me, i'll put my stuff now." With that being said Wooseok walk to his chosen room but not without winking to Seungwoo and Seungwoo being grateful for him just mouthed "Thank you" to him. After Wooseok leave the living room Seungwoo looks at the maknae line + Yohan. 

"So, who want to room up with wooseok? Or you can do Paper, Rock, Scissor to decide." Seungwoo was looking at Yohan when he asked that question but Yohan have his eyes on Junho the entire time. 'What a coward. Just ask him already' Seungwoo whispered to himself under his breath. And as if the universe can hear him when the maknae line + Yohan play paper, rock, scissor only Minhee & Hyeongjun who's using paper while others using rock. The starship boys cheers and hug each other in victory and without further ado they follow Wooseok direction to their shared room while the losers whine in defeat. Seungwoo clear his throat to catch their attention.

"Okay that settle then. The five of you will be roommates and share the big room together. Please be civil and don't kill each other." Seungwoo advice the youngers making his own roommates giggle. The members who will share the big room nodded their head to the oldest and start dragging their stuff to their shared room. Seungwoo is looking at them with fond look until they closed their shared room door behind him. He smiled when he feel arms sneak around his waist from behind and one of his lover's chest pressed against his back. He heard the sound of camera shutter to his left, when he look at his left he can see Hangyul had his camera in his hand taking foto of Seungyoun and him. 

"Do we look alright?" Seungyoun asked Hangyul, arms still wrapped around Seungwoo. Seungwoo just smile while leaning his head to Seongyoun's shoulder. 

"Of course my babies always look alright. My standard is hight. I only date the best person like you guys" Hangyul teased his lovers walking to them then wrapped his arms around both of them. They stay like that for a few minutes enjoying each other's embrace and giggling to nothing in particular until Seungwoo try to push them off of him only to stuck in the middle because Seungyoun & Hangyul tightening their embrace around him. The two of them laughed when they heard Seungwoo whined about his lovers trying to crush him in their bear hug. 

"Come on hyung. The kids are in their rooms. We only takes any opportunities to be close to each other." Seungyoun tried to reasoning with his man child hyung. Seungwoo slumped in defeat. Hangyul laughed at the both of them.

"But i'm tired. I wanna lay down on a bed and sleep" Seungwoo pouted to Hangyul who's in front of him. Hangyul share a fond look with Seungyoun who's behind Seungwoo. Seungyoun nodded his head then they slowly let go off Seungwoo at the same time. 

"Awww is our baby hyung sleepy right now?" Seungyoun cooed at the oldest. Both Seungyoun & Hangyul are holding hands in front of Seungwoo right now. Seungwoo frown feeling neglected by them, forgot about the fact that he was the one who asked them to let him free of their embrace. 'I should have let them baby me like that more often' Seungwoo thought to him self. Before he open his mouth to say something to his lovers, Hangyul beat him to it.

"The last person to enter our room should bring all our stuff to the room." Seungyoun already drag Hangyul when he still talking making him laugh but then they run together to their shared room leaving a shocked Seungwoo behind. 

"YAHHH FUCKERS. THAT'S NOT FAIR." Seungwoo yell so loud to his lovers direction who already inside their shared room. His lovers leaving him behind to carry their stuff shocked him to the core that he forgot about the other kids in their dorm. Suddenly a shout can be heard from another direction.

"LANGUAGE. THERE'S UNDERAGE KIDS HERE HYUNG. DON'T SWEAR." That voice belong to Wooseok. He sound like he was teasing Seungwoo more than scolding him for swearing. Seungwoo feel embarrassed being scolded by his dongsaeng but he can't help but swear when he's around his lovers. 

How Seungwoo manage to drag his own stuff along with Seungyoun and Hangyul's to his room is a mistery but he dropped all the stuff he dragged before after he enter his room. 

"Nope. No way. No no no. That's my bed. We already talk about that. The single bed is mine while you guys share the bunk beds." Seungwoo start complaining after he saw that Hangyul and Seungyoun already cuddling on the single bed which should be his. But the target of his complaint just giggle to each other while looking at him with teasing smile. 

"Yes way. We came here first hyung. You're the last one who arrived here so we get the single bed to cuddle and you get the bunk bed. You can also choose which one you want, the top or the bottom." Seungyoun tease the oldest, wiggling his eyebrow at him making Hangyul laugh. 

Seungwoo pouted then start tugging each one of their hands to make them sit up but to no avail. It's two against one. Even if Seungwoo is one of the strongest members in X1 he can't win against those two cause they're also strong. 

Seungwoo whined when his lovers start to laugh at his failed attempt to remove them from the single bed. When Seungwoo realize he is fighting a lose battle he let go of their hands then stare at them with frown on his face. They stare at each other for a minute before Seungwoo sighed then start to sulk.

"Whatever. Suit yourself. I'm gonna sleep in the living room then" with that Seungwoo turn on his heels then start to walk to the door only to be pulled by Hangyul to the single bed making him fall on top of his lovers with a huff, his lovers start to manhandling him to the center with his head placed on Seungyoun's shoulder and Hangyul wrapped himself around him from behind. Somehow the three manage to stay on a single bed without anyone falling to the floor. 

"Don't be mad hyung. You know we love you. We only want to tease you cause you look so cute when ww tease you." Hangyul said with his lips pressed against Seungwoo's hair. Seungwoo just huff to answer him making his lovers giggle. Then he feels a soft kiss placed on his forehead by Seungyoun. His lips lingers for a while on his forehead then start talking.

"There there our hyung. We're sorry. We didn't mean to make you mad. Hangyul is right. You just so cute when we tease you about anything". Seungyoun come to Hangyul's rescue. They really mean it. They always tease their lover because Seungwoo always give them a cute reaction which only make them love him harder. Seungwoo signed hearing his lover's apologize.

"I know. But i'm so tired right now i feel like i can sleep at any moment and we agreed about the bed arrangement before. I want this bed to be mine." Seungwoo said with a pout on his mouth while making random pattern on Seungyoun's chest with his fingers. His lovers both kiss him on his head while listening to his words.

"I know. We know hyung. Don't worry this bed will be yours. Seungyoun hyung will take the bottom bunked bed and i will take the top. But for tonight we want to sleep with you on the same bed just incase it will be hard for us to cuddle each other after we start our first schedule tomorrow. Is that alright?" Hangyul tightening his arms around him while talking making both Seungwoo and Seungyoun smile. Seungyoun is also wrapping his arms around Seungwoo sandwiching him between his lovers. It takes a minute for Seungwoo to answer Hangyul cause he's in a bliss, wrapped by his lovers making him more sleepy.

"Alright. We can share this bed for tonight. And maybe the other nights after tonight too." Seungwoo smiled while answering Hangyul's question. His answer making his lovers cheers saying sappy stuff like they are the best couple ever. Seungwoo just laughed at his lovers excitement then he yawn making both of his lovers look at him with fond look.

"Alright. Now that it settle we can sleep now cause uri Seungwooni hyung is sleepy. We don't want to get on his bad side, do we?" Seungyoun said to Hangyul making him laugh while Seungwoo hit his chest not so softly making Seungyoun laugh too. Several minutes passed with a comfortable silent but when Seungyoun take a look at Seungwoo, his eyes is already pressed close and his mouth slightly ajar. After that Seungyoun shared a fond look with Hangyul then mouthed "i love him" to him which Hangyul mouth back to him "I love him too" then he also mouthed "And i love you" and Seungyoun also mouth back to him "i love you too". They tightening their hold on their beloved lover who already fall asleep in their arms. With that they follow the oldest into the dream land knowing that as long as they have each other everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. I hope you guys enjoy it and keep supporting X1. Love ya :D


End file.
